poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Currying Favor and Flavor!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Currying Favor and Flavor in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Professor Kukui: Olivia: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - (A Voltorb zaps on Ash and then in reality Ash wakes up terrified and smack himself on the bunk bed with his head) Kero: Ash are you okay? Mordecai: Dude, chill out! You're screaming like a freakin maniac. Rattrap: Yeah and a bit loud too. Ouch! - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Currying Favor and Flavor! Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Formantis the Sickle Grass Pokemon a Grass type. Formantis sleep with their leaves spread to gather sunlight for photosynthesis. - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Fennekin come on out! Meilin Rae: You too Combusken! (They pop out their pokeballs) Sakura Avalon: Fennekin use Ember on first group of Formantis. Meilin Rae: Combusken use Ember on the second group of Fomantis. (Combusken gives a mean look on Meilin he used Flamethrower on Formantis instead of Ember) Meilin Rae: Combusken what are you doing? Shun Kazami: He used Flamethrower instead of Ember when we was a Torchic. Mallow: But why? Ash Ketchum: I know why Combusken is not a weakling, he wants to prove himself how strong he really is. Skyress: You're right Ash! Dinobot: Yes, you're absolutely right Ash he wanted to test his strength and power. Julie Makimoto: Oh my. Tigatron: But why Combusken stop listening to Meilin? Drago: After Combusken evolved his personalty change he wants to become a powerful Pokemon. Kero: That explains a lot. Optimus Primal: Well,that just prime. Meilin Rae: Combusken, I need you listen to me you got to take it easy and let me and Sakura catch two new Pokemon. (Combusken still won't listen and use Flamethrower on Meilin as all heroes gasped) Li Showron: Meilin, are you alright? Meilin Rae: Yeah I'm alright and Combusken that wasn't nice back you were a Torchic you'll do as I say. Sakura Avalon: Meilin! (turn on Combusken) Combusken what's wrong with you? (Combusken started to attack on Sakura) Li Showron: Sakura, watch out! (Fennekin protect Sakura using Hidden Power and hit Combusken, but he still wants to fight) Gwen Tennyson: Uh-oh Combusken still wants to fight. Preyas: Someone stop that Combusken before it attack us. Hurry! Ash Ketchum: That's enough Combusken! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Piccolo: I'll help you out Ash. Take this Combusken! (Pikachu and Piccolo fires their electric attacks and hit Combusken finally knock out cold.) Blackarachnia: That'll teach you lesson Combusken and don't even threat at us again we'll deal with you later. Piccolo: Alright Meilin you can put your Combusken back to your pokeball. Meilin Rae: Okay! Combusken return! (Combusken return back to Meilin's pokeball) Trunks: Man,Combusken acting like a bully. Madison Taylor: Your Combusken is not himself anymore. Meilin Rae: Yeah I know, he have to listen to me one day. Ash Ketchum: That's a spirit Meilin. Mallow: Um guys Formantis is still angry. (Formantis are furious) Krillin: Uh-oh! Rattrap: Oh no! Sakura Avalon: I think your right Mallow. Kero: Quick before they attack again. Meilin Rae: Taillow come on out! (Taillow pop out it's pokeball) Sakura Avalon: Fennekin used Flamethrower on first group. (Fennekin fires her attack and hit one of Formantis defeat, but the others ran off) Meilin Rae: Taillow used Wing Attack on the second group. (Taillow use Wing Attack and hit on another one of Formantis defeat, but the others ran off too) Sakura Avalon & Meilin Rae: Pokeball go! (Both pokeballs throw and both Formantis are caught, then two Pokeballs shakes seven times and then they sucessfully capture) Sakura Avalon & Meilin Rae: Alright we caught Formantis! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Way a go you two. Cheetor: Alright! Rhinox: And that was a close one too. - - - - - - - - - Li Showron: Salandit use Flame Burst! (Li's Salandit use Flamethrower instead and defeat Alolan Diglett) Li Showron: Pokeball go! (Alolan Diglett caught in pokeball,then shake seven times,and then pokeball caught sucessfully) Li Showron: I caught an Alolan Diglett! Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! Goten & Trunks: Yeah! Ben Tennyson: Alright! - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Formantis! - Rotom Pokedex: Lurantis the Bloom Sickle Pokemon a Grass type and the evolved form Formantis. Lurantis use their flower-like appearance and aroma to lure in opponents and defeat them. But this Lurantis is twice size as the normal one. Ash Ketchum: Could that be a Totem Pokemon? - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Castform the Weather Pokemon. A normal type. Castform has learned to use the power of nature to protect its small body. - - - - - - - - - - - (Treecko and Skyress began to evolve) Sakura Avalon: What's happening? Kero: It looks like Treecko is evolving. - (Treecko evolve into Grovyle and Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress) Li Showron: Treecko evolved into Grovyle! Sakura Avalon: I don't believe it Skyress has evolved. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! She's became Storm Skyress. (Storm Skyress roars) Shun Kazami: Skyress you're back - Rotom Pokedex: Grovyle the Wood Gecko Pokemon a Grass type and the evolved form of Treecko. It lives in dense jungles. While closing on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - Kero: (Started to glow) Ashs' Rockruff's evolution is getting close I can feel it. Yue the time is finally come when Ash will win the next grand trial and you and me we'll meet again. - - - Narrator: Both Sakura and Meilin caught Formantis as their new Pokemon. Li also caught Alolan Diglett as his new Pokemon as well. On top of that Skyress evolves into Ventus Storm Skyress and Li's Treecko evolves into Grovyle. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts